Those Eyes
by Bambi03
Summary: Howdy do. This story is going to be about Max and Fang, full of FAX. Doesn't quite have a plot yet, sorry. Max likes Fang, and Fang likes Max. The catch? Neither of them knows the other likes them. Super-original here. Full of cliché references to Fang's obsidian eyes (and one to Nudge's mocha skin). I'll try to make it as good as I can write. Read for a better summary. :) Bambi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max POV

Those eyes.

Deep, dark, never ending. His eyes were beautiful. I'd liked Fang since I was about 12. I'm 16 now. He'd been in my classes, been paired for projects. He had such an impact on me, yet I was so helpless to do anything. When I saw him, I shouted in my head, "I LIKE you! Ask me out!" But I never had the courage to do it myself.

Turns out I didn't have to.

It was sophomore year, last semester. We were partnered for science class. I'm pretty shy, unless you're my friend. Fang's the same way. We're just sitting here, wasting time, 'working' on our project. Everyone knows I always finish the entire thing, which is why I was so popular at the partner picking times. No one else will get me an A. But anyways, Mr. Rodayo was overexplaining every detail about the project, while I daydreamed. I envisioned I was in a field of flowers, knees up, and my right hand fiddled with beautiful purple flowers. They smelled great. The sky was a bright vivid blue, with wispy white clouds and sunlight shining through the tree tops. I turn around as I heard some leaves crunching and saw Fang. He silently came down and sat next to me. He looked directly at me.

Those eyes.

He turned to me, and suddenly, he started to kiss me. Slowly, gently, as if I'd crumble if he kissed me too hard. He smelled faintly of vanilla, and some cologne. I liked it. It seemed... familiar. He kissed me til we gently broke for breath. We laid together in the grass, one of Fang's arms beneath his head, the other around my shoulder. I snuggled up against his chest, inhaling the wonderful scent of him. "Max," I gently heard. Then slightly more forceful, "Max." I snapped into reality, suddenly aware of Fang's deep eyes drilling into me. I felt my cheeks flush red. Great. Just great.  
"Let's get started on this so we can get an A and get it over with," he said.  
"What are we choosing for our topic?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm great at {insert your choice of science topic here} and stuff, so you cool with that?"  
"Sure. Let's get to it."

We went to work explaining {reinsert topic here}, and by the end of class, our poster looked pretty dang good.  
"Great. Hey, you busy tonight?" Fang asked.  
"Never... I mean, no, why?" I responded.  
"Would you... mind if I... came over tonight?- just to work on the poster," he added quickly. "My house is busy, with my sister and brother there."  
Oh. My. Gosh. Did he seriously just say that?! Chill Max, just chill.  
"Uhm, sure. Do you wanna come after school till about 7 or 8? We could order a pizza if you want," I answered.  
"That sounds great Max," he said. "I'll come as soon as I can after school. See ya later."

**~~Fang's turn!~~**

Fang POV

Oh Max. You're so much prettier than you know. Your hair, shining in the sunlight through the lab window. Your gorgeous face, never too much makeup to cover your natural beauty, when you bother to put it on.  
I can't believe you just said yes to me asking you out. I've liked you so long. You just seem so indifferent. But I see through it. You daydream, knowing exactly what you missed, like what you did during science today. I can't wait to see you tonight.

**~~Time skip! After school~~**

Max POV

I hear the door bell. Fang. My heart skips a beat. Well, here goes nothing. I walk over to the door, stopping in front of the mirror. Oh dear. What happened to my hair?! I grab a ponytail and comb my dirty blonde hair into a messy bun with my fingers as I hear another ring of the doorbell.  
"I'M COMING!" I yell.  
I walk to the door and open it, and see Fang, a leather jacket slung over his shoulder, those striking eyes bearing into my soul.  
"Hey, come on in," I say.  
"Thanks. Hey, your house looks great."  
"Yeah, all my parents. But they're not home. My sister's home, and she'll bother us to no end, so let's go to my room." You see, Nudge isn't really my sister. My mom adopted her. After she had me, she couldn't get pregnant again, so we adopted her. Which explains her mocha skin (A/N: cliche classification of Nudge's mocha skin... Check.). But back to our date- I mean study session. Back in my room, we opened our textbooks and continued our poster.  
"So... How about that dance coming up?" said Fang. Oh gosh. Not this.  
"What about it?" I tried to avoid answering.  
"Well.. You going?"  
"I think so. If someone asks me. If not, I'm going with my friends." Crap. I totally just made myself sound like a desperate moron.  
"Yeah, me too..."  
"So you want someone to ask you?"  
"Wouldn't be bad... Confidence." He winked.  
"Well, 56.74% of women would prefer to be asked out by a guy than ask a guy out."  
"Really?"  
"No. I made up that number as I went.. But I know I would NEVER ask a guy. He has to ask me."  
After that, the conversation sort of drifted off. I swear, I always find a way to make a conversation awkward.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, there's Chapter 1. Ya like? Constructive criticism welcome, please no insults, compliments always welcome. Please review; I wanna know what you think. :)  
Bambi


	2. Author's Note Sorry :(

So guys.. Really sorry this isn't a chapter. I need some plot ideas to make this interesting. If you have any ideas, PM me or comment. I will try to make it as good as possible, but to do that I need a plot.. ^~^ any idea is a good idea... Ok then.. Bye

Bambi

(P.S. Twisted Pinkie- thanks for the constructive criticism... I guess I need to work on de-feminizing my male characters... And I would do another character pairing, but I just don't like any combo other than FAX. Sorry! :/ But I do appreciate the advice. I will always want to improve my writing. So thank you. :) For my next story, I will try to work on my characters and make them more... themselves, and a little less romantic. My sister liked the story and made me publish it, despite the plotlessness. For this story, you can try to pretend I just happened to have the same character names as James Patterson...? Anyway, thanks :) )


End file.
